The present invention relates generally to panels, such as vinyl siding, cellulosic composite siding, and fiber cement siding, and more particularly to panels having backers applied thereto, such backers for example comprising foam material. Examples of panels that may benefit from the present invention include siding panels, wall panels, and other similar, suitable, or conventional types of panels for building structures.
This application incorporates by reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,500 as background for the present application. By way of background, in order to enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, it is known to provide one or more layers or panels of insulating material between the vinyl facing panel and the building structure. The backing may also improve the structural characteristics of the siding panel. Known insulated siding systems exist in many different forms. For instance, it is known to nail large sheets of insulating material to the building structure and then install the siding over the insulating material. Another system places a panel of insulation material in a slot behind the vinyl facing panel. Yet another system pours foam filler into the back of a vinyl facing panel such that the foam filler conforms to the geometry of the vinyl facing panel.
The present invention provides an improved backer for use with panels. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may include one or more new features not present in prior backers.
First, one or more “valleys” or recesses may be formed in a first side of the backer which adheres to the siding. These valleys may be useful for providing increased surface area in which glue or other adhesive can flow and thereby increase the adhesion strength of the backer to the siding panel.
Second, one or more ridges may be formed in a second side of the backer which is facing the wall of a building structure upon which the siding is being applied. The ridges may protrude slightly from the second side of the backer to create ventilation space between the non-ridged areas of the second side of the backer and the wall. Providing for ventilation may help to prevent or limit any accumulation of moisture between the wall and the backer.
Third, a mating recess may be formed in an end of the backer so that an adjacent siding panel with backer can be overlapped more easily. In this manner, better fitting seams may be formed between adjacent panels.
The present invention may be an improvement over known backing systems. One exemplary embodiment of the present invention may provide a siding unit, which is comprised of backing and a facing panel. Some of the advantages of the backed siding may include improved energy efficiency, reduced air infiltration, reduced curvature in the siding panels, and increased ease of installation. In addition, one embodiment of the backed siding of the present invention may have improved interlocking pieces and improved backing.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.